


"Wear Red"

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Ficlet, Genderplay, M/M, Roleplay, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	"Wear Red"

_My place. Nine o'clock. Wear red._

_-H_

Draco re-read the note for the hundredth time. That he'd found it on his desk first thing in the morning was no accident, he knew. Harry had planned it that way to drive him to distraction. He was tempted to make a quick run to the loo and have a wank but Harry somehow always knew when he had. Whether there were spies in the walls of the Ministry loo or whether his expression just gave him away, he wasn't sure.

Now eight o'clock, he stood looking at himself in the full length mirror on the door of his wardrobe. Black stilettos and black silk stockings made his legs look long and lightly muscled. The red lace knickers and matching corset were Harry's favourite. The top of the corset didn't quite reach his nipples, leaving them bare for Harry's—and Draco's—pleasure. The knickers barely kept everything contained, and not at all concealed. 

Half hard already, Draco palmed his length through the lace, his cock throbbing its approval. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled. He needed to relax or he'd never be able to wait until he got to Harry's. 

Moving in front of his vanity, he picked up a bit of Kohl to run lightly around his eyes and applied red lipstick to match the lace, then Spelled them both smudge proof. 

"Fabulous as always, dearie," his mirror said when he'd finished.

"Of course, I am," he replied as he turned and eyed himself in the full length mirror once more. He looked absolutely edible. Harry would be on him the moment he stepped through the Floo. He shivered in anticipation.

Later—after Draco had fucked Harry's well spanked arse, Harry's hands tied behind his back with the silk stockings, mouth gagged with the red lacy knickers— _then_ he might contemplate just why Harry liked Draco to play the role of a femmedom on occasion when the rest of the time he was the dominant one in bed. But Draco wasn't complaining. 

Not at all. 

Pulling on his robes, Draco strutted toward the Floo, swinging his hips just so to put himself in the mood. Smirking, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and called out, "Harry's flat!"


End file.
